Misery
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: Sequel to "Who's This Person" Past is haunting Zoro as he goes back to the website, He meets someone dangerous that could destroy him completly and his relationship with Sanji. Contains Rape,Abuse,Mpreg and Lemmons
1. Haunting Past

**A/N: Like I promised I said I would make a sequel and I never break promises on fanfition. **

**Anime: One Piece**

**Pairing(s): Zoro/Sanji and Mihawk/Zoro**

**Warning(s): Rape, and Abuse in later chapters and Lemons and Mpreg (Thats allot to put in)**

**Misery**

**~Haunting Past~**

"_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?"~_**Bullet for my Valentine: Tears don't fall**

**XXXXXXX**

**Zoro's POV**

3 Years since we got together and me and Sanji have been getting on great. Well so much that after Luffy became king of the pirates, Me and Sanji decided to buy a apartment and live together and for some bazaar reason, Sanji got pregnant, I can still remember the day so well.

"_So doctor what's wrong with me," Sanji asked concerned, He felt sick and had been throwing up every morning and having terrible mood swings, The doctor looked confused and sighed_

"_Is he going to be alright," I asked sighing._

"_We have no idea how this could of happened but Sanji.. Your pregnant," He said, Sanji's eyes grew bigger and I was confused._

"_But I am a guy, Men aren't meant to be pregnant," He asked._

"_Well, That's a thing we don't know," _

After we left the doctors we had a talk about it, We both agreed to keep the baby because it would be good to have a child together. After that I proposed and life hasn't been better. Well the only thing is.. The past is still haunting me today. I can't believe how stupid I was back then and What I would have done to go back and change it all but if I were to go back and stop it all, Would Sanji still love me today.

"ZORO IM HOME," I heard Sanji shout as The door closed, I smiled and walked out and was met by a pair of loving arms and a bump meeting my stomach.

"Sanji, Hows the baby?" I asked kissing him lovingly.

"It's fine Zoro, For a male being pregnant, I'm doing alright," He said then walked into our room and sat on the bed, I followed him and sat along with him.

"I wonder how long until the baby comes," I said as he rested his hand on my shoulder

"I know, No smoking's becoming a drag," He joked and kissed me lovingly then walked off "I'll make dinner,"

I went on the laptop like usual and went on the internet,An Add popped up that caught my eye

_Feeling lonely_

_Looking for a mate _

_Or up for some dirty chat_

It was the dating website from that long ago, He shivered at the thought but since the curiosity was killing me inside, I clicked on it. I typed my username and password and changed my name.

"Ting," I heard the computer make as A message appeared

**MidnightSwordsman23: Yo, You a newbie or summin, Ain't seen you around on this site.**

**3waySwordsman32: Em no, I haven't been on this site for years**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Ohh I see, ASL**

**3waySwordsman32: 20/M/Toyko You?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: 23/M/Toyko. Cool I'm into guys... **

**3waySwordsman32: Same XD**

**MidnightSwordsman23: AWESOME:D So whats your name**

**3WaySwordsman32: Zoro, What about you.**

**MidnightSwordsman23: The names Mihawk**

**3waySwordsman32: Awh sounds dangerous.**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Hmm maybe because I am;)**

**3waySwordsman32: Hopefully not.**

"ZORO, DINNER" I heard being shouted from the kitchen

**3waySwordsman32: Awh well I gotta go, I properly will be on later**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Awh Okay:( Do you mind if I send you a Friend Request**

**3waySwordsman32: Yepp sure:D**

"Zoro, Your dinner is getting cold," I heard Sanji as he stood near the door smiling at me, I got up and walked through

_Stay my dirty little secret _


	2. Promises Kept Unknown

**HA/N: I've decided to do the rest of this story from Zoro's POV, so just letting you know **

**Misery**

**~Promises Kept Unknown~**

"_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream.__" ~ _**Linkin Park: Breaking The Habit**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Like everyday I woke up next to my lover, I turned to face him and kissed him, Sanji woke up and kissed me back.

"Good morning,"Sanji said kissing Zoro wrapping an arm around him, "I am going shopping for diner tonight,"

"Awh Baby Do you want help with that," I asked getting up to get dressed, Sanji did too.

"Zoro, Just because I'm a male with a child, Doesn't mean I can't survive outside a house," He said laughing, I just tilted my head and laughed.

"I'm always looking out for the ones I love," I said and sat back down on the bed, Sanji came up behind me and bite my neck

"And I love your protective nature," He said then began to kiss down my neck, I let out a small moan and rolled my head to the side to give him more access.

"Your lucky, You look this good without clothes on," Sanji joked and pulled me back on the bed and made sure he was on top. I usually never gave Sanji dominance in the bedroom, It was always me who was the dominant one but for once I decided let Sanji be the dominant one. He began to kiss down my body until he got to my boxers,He got on his kneed and looked at me and smirked.

"You know you look so much better without any form of clothing on," Sanji laughed then began pulling my boxers off. Once he got them off he began to lick and suck me off. I threw my head back and moaned loudly arching my back off the bed. After awhile Sanji began to take his own boxers off and lay on top of me and kissed me and then pushed into me. I threw my heard back futher and moaned out.

"Sanji,Faster," I moaned out as he began to quicken his pace, I grabbed the sheets and clawed at them.

"Gawh Zoro, I'm coming," Sanji moaned grabbing onto me, At the moment of coming, We grabbed onto eachother and gasped. We lay on the bed tired and breathless, Then Sanji stood up and smiled.

"I better get dressed for shopping," He smirked and winked.

Once Sanji got dressed and went out, I went straight onto my laptop, As soon I went on the dating website, I got a message.

**MidnightSwordsman23: Wooh Your on;)**

**3waySwordsman32: Yes:L**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Zoro, I have some to ask?**

**3waySwordsman23: Yes, What**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Do you share your computer with anyone**

**3waySwordsman23: Nope**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Good because I want to keep our friendship a secret.**

**3waySwordsman23: Why?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Your the first guy i've met whos into guys,**

**3waySwordsman23: Oh**

**MidnightSwordsman23: So Will you**

**3waySwordsman23: Em Yeah Sure.. but how can I trust you really?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: I'll Show you pictures, I'll even go on cam**

**3waySwordsman23: We'll stick with pictures for the moment:)**

**MidnightSwordsman23 is sending you a picture**

I opened the picture, He was kind of hot but his face was slightly covered by the hat he wore but his six pack made up for it. Hm he wasn't haft bad looking.

**3waySwordsman23: Your kinda hot**

**You are sending MidnightSwordsman23 a picture**

**MidnightSwordsman23: So are you:D Are you single:) Even if you are I don't mind**

**3waySwordsman23: I actually am with someone.**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Hmm I wish you were my boyfriend.**

**3waySwordsman23: hmm **

**MidnightSwordsman23: What**

**3waySwordsman23: Eh... nothing.. I better go.. Talk to you later**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Yeah ok**

**3waySwordsman23: Bye**

"Wow," I said to myself lying back on the bed, "Is this guy serious," I sighed.

_Why is he so hot thought?_


	3. Its hard not to fall back

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD! Simply I've just been busy at school with the essay's I've been doing. This is done by no ones POV**

**Misery **

**~It's hard not to fall back~**

"_Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill" _**Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Your My Guardian Angel**

Zoro, Who was now focused in his thoughts, Was lying on his bed. He sighed and looked up at the celling. Was this the bad habits coming back? Was it all going wrong for him again? He sighed as he had no idea what he had to do. He felt like it was all going wrong, He did love Sanji, More than anything in the world but he knew he didn't deserve him. In Zoro's mind he felt that Sanji deserved someone that would never betray him as he knew this was betraying him even though they never spoke about the past, He knew if he ever did what he did back then, Sanji would leave him for sure.

"Zoro," He heard Sanji say at the door, Zoro sat up and looked at him.

"What?" Zoro said as Sanji sat down next to him and sighed.

"Zoro, You seemed stressed," Sanji said "What's wrong,"

"Its nothing,"Zoro said, "Just been thinking thats all,"

"Zoro," Sanji said resting his hand on Zoro's shoulder and smiled. "We have been together for 3 years and I know when your upset, Now spill it,"

"Well I was thinking about.. you know the reason we got together," Zoro said and sighed, "And its just been worrying me so much,"

Sanji sighed, Knowing that what he was about to say would remind him of what Zoro did to him, A part of him always hated him for that. He was never going to forgive Zoro for it but then again, He never would have felt the happiness he felt with Zoro with anyone else.

"Oh," Sanji said getting up, "Well don't, Im going out with the girls,"

"Alright," Zoro said smiling

"Bye," Sanji said leaving.

**Yes I know its short but I don't have much time on my hands. The next chapter is Sanji with the girls and then Zoro speaking to Mihawk**


	4. Paranoid

**Misery**

**~Paranoid~**

"_We are the in between, cast down as sons of war." _**~ Black Veil Brides- Fallen Angels**

**XXXXXXX**

As soon Zoro was left alone, He grabbed the laptop from under his bed and switched in one. He went on he dating site again and logged in, He got a message straight away

**MidnightSwordsman23:** Hello:D

"Oh Its him," Zoro thought sighing

**3waySwordsman3****2:**** Heyy**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Sorry if I was acting abit strange, So why do you come back to this website if you have a boyfriend**

**3waySwordsman32: Oh well It's hard, I don't actually know**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Oh ok ok, So whats your boyfriend like?**

**3waySwordsman32: …. It's hard to explain in words how amazing he is**

**MidnightSwordsman23: I guess you really love him**

**3waySwordsman32: So much that its hard to explain.**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Wow he much be a great guy then.. I bet your a good boyfriend to him**

**3waySwordsman32:Well I don't really think I am**

**MidnightSwordsman23: How?**

**3waySwordsman32: Well Years ago, Me and him were just friends and then I went on this website and pretended to be a girl so he would like me and when he found out, I tried to kill myself**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Wooh What happened next**

**3wayswordsman32: Well he found me and we got to a doctor**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Well He's a good boyfriend then.**

**3waySwordsman32: Yeah He is :D**

* * *

><p>Sanji was in a shoe shop with Robin and Nami who were trying on high heels and Sanji was checking out some of the woman. Nami came and slapped him across the head.<p>

"Hey what was that for," Sanji said glaring at her as she smiled innocently

"Sanji, You are engaged to Zoro, You are away to have a kid, Stop checking out the girls," Nami said then looked at his stomach

"I know, Sorry," Sanji said sighing,

"Whats wrong," Nami asked

"Nami, It's Zoro," Sanji said looking away "Remember what happened 3 years ago?,"

"Oh yeah I do," Nami replied

"I'm so scared he'll do it again but with someone else and he'll leave me forever and if he does then Nobody will wanna go out with a freak like me," Sanji began to cry slightly

"Sanji, Zoro's a great guy with common sense, It's never going to happen, You have a child coming so I think Zoro won't do that," She said then rested her hand on his shoulder, "So don't be so paranoid,"

"Yeah I know, I'm being paranoid," Sanji said sighing of relief

A/N: Sorry for the long wait:( I hope you enjoy


	5. Boredom?

**Misery**

**~Boredom?~**

"_We're born into the night like children of the damned" _**~Black Vail Brides- Children Surrender**

**XXXXXXX**

Zoro like usual was still on the website speaking to his new friend. He knew Sanji would be on his way home soon so He tried being quick

**3waySwordsman32 : So have you got anyone?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Nah Not really**

**3waySwordsman32: Awh Really**

**MidnightSwordsman23: : Yeah:(**

**3waySwordsman32: Shame:( **

**MidnightSwordsman23: Yepp**

**3waySwordsman32: I'm bored... Cams?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: I thought you didn't do cams**

**3waySwordsman32: Boredom?**

**3waySwordsman32 is requesting you to view cam**

**MidnightSwordsman23 accepts your request to view cam**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Wow.. Your.. Em**

**3waySwordsman32: What? **

**MidnightSwordsman23: Your Hot! I mean really sexy!**

**3waySwordsman32: Thanks:D**

"MARIMO," Zoro Heard being shouted to him as the door burst open and the cook ran in and jumped on top of the swordsman.

"Get off of me, Shitty Cook," Zoro laughed as he kissed the Blonde forehead and felt the Blonde in his arm. He held onto him for awhile as the Blonde just giggled and occasionally kissed the neck of Zoro. Until the blonde sat up and smiled and Zoro pushed him back so that the Swordsman was the tops and The cook was the bottoms.

"Okey, Moss-head, Stop," Sanji giggled like a child and tried pushing the older one off of him but Zoro proved to be stronger.

"Your mine, Shitty Cook," Zoro laughed and kissed down Sanji's neck as Sanji moaned at the sound of Zoro's voice and also when hearing his words. Zoro let Sanji back up and kissed him.

"I'm away to make dinner," Sanji giggled and got up out of the door.

"Ting," The computer went and Zoro had just realised he still had the cam on. He blushed and openned the messages again.

**MidnightSwordsman23: Nice:L You and Your boyfriend make the perfect couple**

**3waySwordsman32: Yepp I know that.**

**MidnightSwordsman23: He's actually cute**

**3waySwordsman32: I know, I love him for his cuteness**

**MidnightSwordsman23: But he's abit on the big side, No offence**

"Hmph," Zoro Mumbled to himself, "Thats not nice, If he really knew what was up with Sanji,"

**3waySwordsman32: That's harsh**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Oh Sorry:(**

**3waySwordsman32: Thats fine.**

**MidnightSwordsman23: I better be going, Talk to you later. **

**3waySwordsman32: Yeah bye,**


	6. Confessions worth a million words

**Misery**

**~Confessions worth a million words ~**

"_Hey, Don't walk away I'm not done with you, Your not done with me" _** Bullet For My Valentine~ Pleasure and Pain**

Zoro and Sanji were in bed, Sanji was sleeping. He looked like a god when he slept even when his hair was a mess and he was snoring and drooling, He still looked great. Zoro was up on his laptop speaking to Mihawk. He wasn't saying much as he kept logging off but he did attempt to speak and all. Zoro was beginning to dislike Mihawk, He kept saying stuff about Sanji's stomach being big enough to fit a baby. It did tend to annoy Zoro that people will just stare at Sanji when he's walking as the bump did look like a baby's bump. Zoro usually told these people off and threatened them but it still wasn't enough.

**3waySwordsman23: You still there**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Yeah**

**3waySwordsman23: Just wondering, Is it late where you live?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Nope its day actually**

**3waySwordsman23: It's 3 in the morning, Sanji's sleeping like an angel**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Why are you up then**

**3waySwordsman23: To talk to you Why else?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Ain't I special **

**3waySwordsman23: Interesting is all I will say**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Zoro, Can I tell you something**

**3waySwordsman23: Your not Sanji in disguise are you?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: I thought you said Sanji was sleeping next to you**

**3waySwordsman23: Sanji works in mysterious ways**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Well no I'm not**

**3waySwordsman23: GOOD! Well what is it**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Zoro... I love you!**

"What," Zoro muttered slamming his laptop down, frighting the blonde angel next to him as he sat right up with his face covered in his beautiful blonde hair, Oh that hair.

"What Zoro, whats happened," Sanji said concerned, His big eyes were on him and it was time for Zoro to make up something on the spot.

"There was a spider, A very big spider," Zoro stuttered, He didn't know what else to say. He needed out of the apparatment, He needed to see Nami, She's a woman with boobs and good looks, She'll know what to do.

"Oh, Well did you kill it," Sanji asked looking around for a dead spider on the floor, Zoro needed to make an excuse to leave the appartment. Even if he got to a woman he could trust, He couldn't trust Robin because he knew she would blab to everyone.

"Well,It's out the window," He said quietly and kissed Sanji's forehead and smiled, "Sanji I need to go out for some air,"

"Okey," He smiled, "Take your phone just incase and please come home," He said desperately with some look of sadness in his eyes. Did Sanji not trust me to leave the house?

"Baby," Zoro said pushing him back and kissing his sweet lips, They were like candy and tasted of sugar. Zoro only ever liked candy when it was on Sanji's lips. He licked his bottom lip for entrance and it was granted. Their tongues danced and battled as Zoro proved dominance once again. After a few minuets of licking every inch if the blondes mouth. He pulled away, Sanji looked somewhat confused and completely amazed by the kiss. He looked with lust and wanted more but Zoro wasn't in the mood.

"I never will run off," Zoro laughed and kissed his forehead, Sanji gave a sigh of disappointment and turned back to go to sleep. Zoro continued to walk out.

"Wait explain it again," Nami said and tilted her small head, Zoro sighed sipping on the tea from the small cup he was giving.

"I met this male on the internet and we've been speaking for awhile now, He knows about me and Sanji, Well apart from the baby but anyway, We were speaking and he told me that he loved me. I kinda like him to but I love Sanji and I don't want to hurt him," Zoro explained and Nami nodded. Nami is a woman and will know of these kind of things.

"Well It's this boy who could be a murderer for all we know, or its Sanji and the baby," Nami said in her all so serious face. That face scared the crew.

"Your right," Zoro sighed and stood up, "I'm being stupid, Why would I chose this guy over Sanji?" He said pacing back and forward and turned back to Nami.

" thanks," he said before leaving, Nami smirked and picked up the phone straight to Robin.

"Hey Robin," She began to say

"Nami its 3:30 in the morning, Don't you now have something better to do!" Robin grunted

"Shut up I know its late! But I have Really big gossip" She said in glee

"Okay.. Spill it, I wanna know this gossip," Robin said in a serous tone

"Guess what Zoro's just told me,"


	7. Found Out

**Misery**

**~Found Out~**

"_Remember when I said I love you well forget it I take it back__" ~ _**Alkaline Trio: Stupid kid**

"Is that story really true," Usopp asked Robin and Nami who just nodded, Robin had told some of the girls who told their boyfriends and BAM! It was world news, Though Sanji didn't know yet and Zoro had no idea it was all over

"Yeah, Every word," Robin said and Nami nodded in agreement, Nami knew that Zoro would never forgive her and that it was a bitchy thing to do but what was done was done. She couldn't do anything about it now and she hoped the best for Sanji and Zoro after what she had done.

"Yeah, He came to my house and told me the whole story," Nami said with a smug expression on her face. It was wiped clean off when she saw a certain blonde walk around the corner looking like the happiest man on the planet. He came over to Robin, Nami and Usopp and grinned. He hadn't seen Usopp in awhile and mostly spoke to Nami and Robin on the phone and once or twice went shoe shopping with Nami and Robin.

"Hey guys," He said all smiley

"Sanji, I'm so sorry to here the news," Usopp said to him, Robin and Nami started to get nervous, They were in trouble now.

"What news," Sanji said confused, Robin and Nami sighed with relief, He didn't know.

"About Zoro cheating on you with some boy on the internet, Everyone knows now." Usopp said carelessly, Sanji face went from happy to .. Well no words were to describe how upset he looked.

"Oh.. Well... I;m.. going home then," The blonde muttered and began to walk away. Robin and Nami looked at each other then Usopp who looked confused.

"He didn't know," He said and looked at the girls, "Oops Sorry,"

Zoro was on the internet as usual speaking to Mihawk, He was sorry about last night and he wanted to talk about it. Zoro tried to understand people as much as possible because he wasn't a mean person.

**3waySwordsman23: I am flattered by the way**

**MidnightSwordsman23: I hope so.**

**3waySwordsman23: Your a really cool guy and I bet theres a lovely lad for you,**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Like you found Sanji right?**

**3waySwordsman23: Yeah like him**

**TheOrignalGentleman2 has just joined your conversion**

"Shit," Zoro muttered. How the hell did Sanji know, Nami must of told him, Stupid backstabbing bitch.

**3waySwordsman23: Sanji... Why are you here?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Sanji has a account too?**

**TheOrignalGentleman2: YOU BASTERD. Zoro I loved you and this is the thanks I get. I work day in an day out for you and our "Future kid" and you come back here and find someone else. You don't get how much I love you Zoro, I always hope you `will come home safe so I can love you but this is what I get. Thanks Zoro... THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH... I have moved in with Luffy so you can get on with your stupid little life and your fucking stupid boyfriends aswell**

**3waySwordsman23: Wait hold on a minute... 1. He's not my boyfriend 2. Sanji I love you more that you can imagine and I do get how much you love me and how much you work for me and our kid. So Sanji just come home. We can talk about this.**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Boyfriend? Wait when were me and Zoro together. I respected you and him as a couple**

**TheorignalGentleman2: No Zoro thats how it starts. Best friends then bed buddies. So you can fucking go to hell for all I care off. As I said, I'll leave you to get on with your happy go lucky life whilst I die of heartbreak**

**TheOrignalGentleman2 has left the conversion**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Sorry for causing so much trouble.**

**3waySwordsman23: It's not you, Its me**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Its not even you, It's Sanji. He's not letting you have friends**

**3waySwordsman23: Hmm I guess your right.**

**MidnightSwordsman23: I was thinking since yous are properly done. Could I meet you tomorrow**

"What," Zoro said, Zoro knew he shouldn't meet people off the internet but he was so annoyed with Sanji that he couldn't say no.

**3waySwordsman23: Where do you live?**

**MidnightSwordsman23: In the Uk but i'm in Japan for my holiday**

**3wayswordsman23: I live in Tokyo**

**MidnightSwordsman23:Thats were I am, Look I better go but I'll meet you at the park in the middle of town?**

**3waySwordsman23: Sure thats fine then**

**MidnightSwordsman23: Bye**

Zoro fell back on his bed, He was tired but upset as well and needed Sanji with him,. He felt so alone without him

_Sanji.. What have I done_


	8. Meeting Fate

**Misery **

**~Meeting your fate~**

"_Its not a war, no Its not a rapture" _**~ Paramore: Ignorence**

8:00 o'clock

The time in Zoro's mind

8:00 o'clock

They agreed this morning that they would meet up at 8:00 o'clock.

7:00 o'clock

the time at the moment

Sanji

He hasn't came back yet

Zoro sighed, these thoughts really bothered him, He knew it was stupid to meet up with someone he's never met. He also knew it was stupid to back himself up when Sanji argued with him. He knew it was also stupid when he agreed with Mihawk that it was Sanji's fault

"Stupid boyfriend I am," Zoro muttered to himself and got up to pick up the phone, Zoro knew he should atleast give Sanji a call and say he was sorry and that he wanted to talk to him. He waited as the phone rang.

"Hello," He heard Luffy's voice say.

"Hi Luffy, It's me Zoro, Is Sanji there," Zoro asked

"Eh no," He sighed, He was one of the first to hear the story and he felt bad for Sanji. "He went out drinking,"

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT," Zoro screamed, "YOU KNOW SANJI HAS A DRINKING PROBLEM"

"Well, He wouldn't listen to me," Luffy sighed

"LUFFY I HAVE NO FUCKING TIME FOR THIS YOU IDIOT," Zoro shouted

7:25 o'clock

He looked at the time and gave a grunt, he really had no time to look for Sanji before he got really drunk

_The baby!_

Zoro couldn't believe Sanji would do this to his body.

"Listen Luffy, I got to go," Zoro grunted, "Bye,"

7:30 o'clock

He better leave

"Just another drink," Sanji muttered as Robin and Nami dragged him out of the bar, They were worried about him. Other than his drinking problem, The baby was 7 mouths old, It was nearly ready to leave whatever its in.

"No Sanji," Robin said and sat him on a table "No way,"

"Just one more," He cried

"Sanji, It will turn into another," Nami sighed

"Uh I don't care," Sanji said, "I don't care about my problems, I want a drink, I don't care if I die all I want is a-" He was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

_It was coming_

"The baby's coming, I think. Its ready," He cried. It was action time. "Someone get Zoro

8:10o'clock

He was late

8:10 o'clock

"Should I leave," Zoro said to himself, It was dark and he could only see the few weirdo's who walked around every now and then. He began to walk, He knew this was stupid. Until he felt someone behind him.

"Are you Zoro," The male muttered behind him, He turned and faced the man he had seen in those photo's. He was hot like the photo's.

"Yeah, you Mihawk," I asked him, He nodded smiling

"Yeah, Come, Lets go do something," He said and began walking, I followed him

**A/N: Next Chapter will have Rape, So if you don't like that. You better abandon this fanfic**


	9. Force

**A/N:I'm sooooooooooooooo (A million O's later) Sorry for the late chapter... Enjoy!**

**Warning: RAPE! That is all**

**Misery**

**~Force~**

"_Now dance, f**ker, dance Man, I never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you__"~__**The Offspring: Your gonna go far, Kid**_

**XXXXXX**

Zoro sighed at the back of the car, Why was he doing this?He decided if Mihawk took him to the hotel near the town, He would just go back and try to find Sanji and tell him he loved him so much and he wasn't going to leave him. Zoro looked out and realised … It wasn't near to hotel.

"Mihawk, This isn't the right way," He said raising an eyebrow looking at the drivers seat. Mihawk ignored him and never responded, instead continued driving for another few more minutes. The car suddenly stops and he steps out of the car, opening her door. It was an old farm house, which from outside actually looked deserted. When Zoro saw that he wasn't at the hotel, He was away to step out till Mihawk reached in, grabbing Zoro's arm and pulling him out of the car, slamming his body slightly against the car at first and pushing something jabbed against his neck and pushed it in.

"Welcome home, Swordsman," He smirked before pushing it further in his neck, It was a needle with a liquid inside that knocked him out. Zoro's body became lifeless as Mihawk began dragging his unconcious body into the farm house, eventually carrying him when they reached the stairs. He takes him up to one of the rooms, and layed him onto the bed before smirking slightly at him. It almost felt like a dream, having the Swordsman he had fantasied about right here, on the bed, but what fun would that be if he was unconcious. He began getting him ready for when he woke up, slowly stripping off his clothing.

**XXXX**

"Curly-san, Please calm down,"Robin said, They had manged to get a space in the labor room, Sanji was sobbing uncontrollable because no one seemed to get in contact with Zoro. Infact the last person to have contact with him was Luffy at about Eight o'clock

"But I can't, Zoro's not here. Fucking Marimo Bastard isn't here," He sobbed.

"Maybe he got lost," Nami said, It was true that Zoro tented to get lost allot but Sanji didn't think that was the case. The doctor stepped in and Nami and Robin greeted as Sanji tried to stop sobbing. He was working slightly however, His face was red like a cherry, It looked like he had been punched in the face a number of times.

"So the operation is simple," The doctor began to say to Sanji, "We'll just numb the stomach and cut it so we can get the baby out of the womb. It will take an hour and you will be fine after it. There will be some scaring after but thats natural."

Sanji nodded and looked out the window near him... Where is Zoro?

**XXXX**

Zoro was only unconscious for a few moments, When he woke up, his sight was burly as he tried looking around. He could remember what had happened before so he tried moving but he didn't have the energy to do so. Zoro also didn't realize he was being striped off. He just looked around aimlessy trying to figure out where he was.

"Huh where am I? Whats happened?" He said looking around

Mihawk suddenly heard Zoro's voice realising he was starting to awaken. He smirked slightly and began stripping himself off, leaving only his boxers, then he climbed onto the bed, ontop of him, laying between his legs. The thought of having his way with Zoro was so arousing to him.

"You're much better in person, this will be fun, dont you think?"Mihawk said smirking lightly

Zoro was now haft awake, He looked down noticed he was just in his boxers.

"What the fuck,Mihawk, Stop this. What do you want with me," Zoro shouted at him, He didn't really want know what he wanted with him.

Miwhawk suddenly snaps from nowhere, hearing what Zoro had said to him, then he places his hand onto his throat, chocking him slightly as he he spoke, taking a small knife, pointing it at him. "Careful how you speak to me, Im in charge here, and you ever wanna be free, you will do as i say" Mihawk said as Zoro choked slightly, He then looks at him as he speaks to him

Mihawk got off of him, keeping his hand on his neck ,then pulled him off the bed by the hair, forcing him onto his knees. He pulls his boxers out, causing his cock to soring out slightly. It was rather big, even when semi erected.

"Suck it!" He ordered Zoro and Zoro gave a rather disgusted look.

"Like hell I would," Zoro said trying to get up while Mihawk grabbed his green hair and placed one hand on his mouth ant forced it open and pushed his cock in his mouth as Zoro tried pulling away he began thrusting his hips towards Zoro's face, now forcing his cock deeply into his mouth. Zoro stayed there as he was being face fucked and he tried not gagging feeling his cock deep into his throat. Mihawk could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat, his cock beginning to increase in size, due to cum building then he forces Zoro to deepthroat him, Zoro felt Mihawk deepthroat him making his eyes water up and his gagging reflexs were put to the test.

"Fuck!".Mihawk groaned then began fucking his mouth harder, groaning louder. Mihawk knew he was about to cum soon so he pulled his cock out of his mouth, then lifted him by the hair, tossing her onto the bed. He rips off his boxers before forcing himself between his legs. He pulls off his boxers, throwing them to the side then began stroking the tip of his cock against his ass hole. His other hand stayed on his throat, smirking slightly at him.

"I waited for this since I met you, now you're gonna get it" He smirked and Zoro tried getting up.

"Bastard.." Zoro said trying to get up, Mihawk smirked before pushing in...

**XXXX**

"Congratulation, It's a boy," The doctor said, Sanji was looking up as he had no energy to to sit up, Tears came to his eyes as he looked up at the baby in the docters arms. The whole crew were brought into the room after the stiching.

"Awh he's so cute," Nami cooed smiling

"Can I eat him?" Luffy asked and everyone looked at him with with confussing, Exsept Sanji who laughed alittle.

"No Luffy," Sanji said laughing.

"Sanji, No one can find Zoro," Robin said breaking the mood. The laughing stopped and Sanji turned his face to the window and sighed deeply, cuddling the baby near him for comfort. He looked down and realised how much it looked like Zoro. The skin was the same skintone like him and he was going to cry now that he thought of it.

"I'm sorry, The fallout is my fault," Nami said sitting on the edge of the bed and Sanji refused to look at her or anyone. He didn't say anything and Nami sat back up.

"We should go," Nami said the rest of the crew nodded and walked out, Sanji sighed to himself and moved right to the side of the bed and place the baby next to him. He was tired and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He looked out the window and into the moon lit sky..

"Oh Zoro.." He whispered "... Please find someone better than me"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chaper:)**


End file.
